In order to attain weight saving of an automobile and improvement of collision safety, it is promoted to increase a strength of a steel sheet used in automobile components. Most of automobile components are manufactured by press forming as a press-formed part being one of press products. However, they have a problem that poor forming such as breakage, wrinkles and the like is caused in the press forming associated with the increase of the strength in the steel sheet. As a main forming method for the automobile components, there are bulging and drawing. In general, the bulging is performed at a state of constraining a surrounding material, so that it is effective to prevent generation of wrinkles in a flange portion. However, since the stretch of the material largely exerts on breaking limit, the formability is lowered in high-strength materials decreasing the stretch. On the other hand, the drawing is performed while inflowing a material from a flange portion, so that breakage is hardly caused but wrinkles are apt to be caused in a flange portion at a corner portion of a L-shaped component or the like causing an inflowing quantity difference. To this end, when a wrinkle-pressing force in the flange portion is increased for suppressing wrinkles, the inflow of the material is constrained to cause breakage.
As a method of improving formability in the drawing, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique wherein the formability is improved by making a wrinkle-pressing mold have a divided structure and optimizing a wrinkle-pressing force in each divided site. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique wherein a bead of a wrinkle-pressing portion is rendered into a pressure-variable point bead to control inflow distribution and hence improve the formability. Patent Document 3 discloses a method wherein a raw material is first drawn shallowly and then subjected to bending with another mold to a final product shape instead of a common forming technique of a L-shaped component formed by drawing.